


Welcome Home

by nanthimus (nan)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, embarrassed Makoto, mild dirty talk, mild humilation, sex fiend Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nanthimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comes home after a week away. Haru welcomes him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

"H-Haru," Makoto moaned, hands coming up to cup the strong curve of Haru's shoulders. "Let me-"

"No." The word was soft but firm. Haru pushed Makoto's hair off his forehead, lips quirking ever so slightly when it all fluttered back into place. "I want to gorge on you."

"G-g-gorge yourself?!" Makoto flushed brilliantly. "Haru, I was only gone for a week-" 

"A _day_ is too long without Makoto." Haru leaned over him and brushed a kiss against his lips and then pressing harder, running his tongue along the seam of Makoto's lips until his mouth opened. Slipping inside, Haru licked at Makoto's mouth before pulling back to press a moist kiss against his ear. "Let me, Makoto."

"Alright," Makoto conceded, curling his arms around Haru's shoulders, squeezing gently. "If this is what you want." 

Haru hid his smile against Makoto's hair before kissing him again, drawing his tongue out and fellating it. Makoto moaned shakily and Haru sat up, fingers already busy unbuttoning his shirt. Spreading it open, Haru ran his hands over Makoto's chest, thumbing his nipples. Leaning over, he drew one in his mouth, sucking gently and letting his teeth edge against the nub. Haru moved to the other, giving it the same treatment before catching it between his teeth and pulling, just enough for it to sting, before sucking voraciously as if he were a nursing child. He could feel Makoto shiver under him and large hands cupped his head, pulling him closer as a quaking "H-Haru" was gasped out. 

Haru cupped Makoto's pectoral muscles, thumb and forefinger twisting his nipples - already puffing up and reddening from abuse - as he watched Makoto breath heavily, eyes already wet. His entire body was sensitive but his nipples even moreso, and it didn't take long for his painful pleasure to descend into just _pain_. "Too much?"

Makoto took a deep breath and smiled, shaking his head. "No- _augh_!" He turned his head to the pillow, eyes squeezing shut as Haru ran his nails over his nipples. "H-Haru..."

Haru leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against each nub, licking the second before moving down. With Makoto's help, he pushed his trousers down, along with his underwear, pulling them off and flinging them to the floor beside the bed. Makoto's cock was already hard and Haru gripped it, pulling on it a couple of times before getting comfortable between Makoto's legs. "You're so eager," he said, mouth hovering over the tip. "Why? You were only gone for a week."

"Haru, don't tease," Makoto said, a pout threatening to settle on his face. 

Squeezing the base, Haru set his mouth at the head of the cock, licking the bead of precome that had already formed. "Sorry," he murmured before taking Makoto into his mouth, sliding down until his throat protested and the corners of his mouth could give no more. Makoto's cock was impressive, to say the least, and Haru had yet to manage deepthroating it. He drew back, letting spit drip down the hard length, and sucked at the head, stroking both hands around the base. He glanced up and frowned. "Makoto, stop hiding."

"It's embarrassing," Makoto said from behind his hands, fingers spread to peak at Haru. "It's so embarrassing, Haru." 

Huffing quietly, Haru curled his hands under Makoto's thighs and pushed them upwards, pressing his knees up to his chest. "I need you to hold these."

"This is even worse," Makoto said but looped his hands around his knees, keeping himself on display. 

"But you like it," Haru said, pressing a sweet kiss against his knee before leaning back, taking in the view. Makoto's face was bright red, the blush carrying itself down his neck and to his chest. His nipples were puffy, probably still stinging from their ill treatment. His thighs were shaking, the position awkward for someone as bulky as Makoto. Despite his embarrassment, his cock was still hard, precome beading and spilling over. His balls hung heavy, just barely hiding his entrance.

Haru loved him.

"H-Haru, stop staring, it's so embarrassing," Makoto said, turning his face away. 

Haru shushed him gently, taking his cock in one hand and stroking while sucking on his sack, drawing as much into his mouth as possible. He lashed his tongue against the meat, before pulling away, sucking hard enough that the ball stretched out before plopping back into place. Nosing further south, he press a kiss against Makoto's hole and Makoto jerked. 

"H-Haru, that's-"

"Clean. You just took a bath." 

"But..."

Haru paused, looking up at Makoto. "I'll stop if you really want me to," he said quietly. "I know I've already taken advantage-"

"No, you haven't," Makoto interrupted. "You haven't! I-I've liked...everything that you've done. I'm just, I guess, I'm just not as adventurous as you." 

Haru nodded, cocking his head and resting it against Makoto's thigh, breath puffing against his cock. "I'll stop if you want." 

Makoto blinked rapidly, chewing on his bottom lip. "It...it feels good. If Haru doesn't mind doing...that-"

"Doing what?" Haru said, a soft smile curling on his mouth. 

Makoto flushed darker, which Haru was surprised was possible, and murmured as quietly as possible, "I-If Haru really wants to p-play...playwithmyholehecan," he finished in a rush.

Haru closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully against Makoto's thigh. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss against the flesh there before moving down, licking against Makoto's balls before sealing his mouth against his hole, kissing it as if it were a mouth, tongue pressing against the furled muscle. Working saliva up, Haru spat against the hole and pressed a finger against it, gently at first before adding more pressure until it slid in. He licked around his finger, pulling it out and pressing in again. He did this several times before adding a second finger, pressing them in as deeply as possible before spreading them apart, tonguing in between them.

Makoto gasped, hips thrusting uselessly in the air. "Haru, I'm...." 

"Are you?" Haru moved up, taking the tip of Makoto's cock in his mouth just as he came, asshole clenching painfully on Haru's fingers. Haru swallowed what he could, though it still overflowed his mouth and ran down his chin. After Makoto finished, Haru continue nursing gently on his cock until Makoto protested, overstimulated and wrung dry. His legs unfolded on either side of Haru and he sank against the bed, completely worn out. 

Haru crawled up him and pressed a sloppy kiss against his lips. Makoto mouthed at him, eyes closed and face peaceful. Haru broke the kiss off and rested his head against Makoto's collarbone, content for once to lay atop him.

After a moment, Makoto said, with a laugh in his voice, "What a welcome home. That...that was great, Haru. Give me a moment and I'll take care of you-"

"That's not necessary. I'm not done with you yet." Haru looked up to meet Makoto's dumbfounded expression with a serene one.

"What? But Haru..." 

"After all, Haru said. "I haven't even gotten to your charm point yet."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written in this fandom. That's probably really obvious. I'm sorry. [I'm on tumblr](http://cartoonheroin.tumblr.com) if you want to cry with me about swimming boys.


End file.
